


Without You

by claryharry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, But it's there, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, Top Magnus, Top Magnus Bane, alec lightwood - Freeform, i mean it's not explicit, just two idiots being in love, magnus bane - Freeform, relaxed alec lightwood, sort of smut??, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryharry/pseuds/claryharry
Summary: Alec needs to relax and Magnus makes sure that happens.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a prompt I received on Tumblr.

Alec Lightwood never was one to let his guard down. He felt as if he were always looking over his shoulder, waiting for danger to jump out and consume him. 

But it was different when it was just he and Magnus in the safety of the loft. Alec didn’t have to worry about demons lurking in the shadows or psychopathic megalomaniacs. All Alec had to worry about was Magnus. 

That’s why when Magnus pushed him back onto the bed, Alec didn’t try to fight it. Magnus was smiling at Alec like he always did when he was feeling particularly overwhelmed with love for the shadowhunter. 

“Hi,” Alec whispered, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Magnus smiled wider and crinkles appeared at the corners of his eyes. “Hi,” he replied, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to Alec’s jawline. 

Alec closed his eyes and sunk into the red silk sheets and ridiculous amount of decorative pillows strewn about. Magnus had quickly done away with the duvet with a flick of his hand while they were coming into the bedroom. So there wasn’t anything left for Alec to do but relax. 

Magnus pressed another kiss where Alec’s jawline met his ear and breathed down the younger boy’s neck. “I love you,” he said softly. 

“I love you,” Alec responded a little breathlessly. He turned his neck to the side, baring his deflect rune to Magnus. Magnus leaned bit down gently on the space right next to where the rune was placed and smiled when he felt Alec let out a sigh. 

Alec’s long, skilled fingers, calloused from years of archery, slid up Magnus’s back and gripped onto his shirt. He pulled it quickly over Magnus’s head and Magnus removed Alec’s shirt with a spark of his fingers. 

“I hate it when you do that,” Alec said. 

Magnus looked down into Alec’s eyes, so full of love, so full of want. “Do what?”

“Take off my clothes using your magic. I have to do it the hard way,” Alec groaned as he fumbled with the button on Magnus’s pants. 

Magnus couldn’t help that he started laughing. “Oh, Alexander,” he said and surged forward to crash his lips against Alec’s. Alec made a small noise of surprise before kicking the rest of Magnus’s pants off with his feet. 

When there were no articles of clothing separating them anymore, the duvet was suddenly back on top of them, encasing them in warmth. Alec felt as Magnus slid his tongue along Alec’s lips and Alec opened his mouth, letting Magnus take control. 

Magnus tried fumbling for a foil package on the bedside table without breaking away from Alec, but it wasn’t working. Alec’s chest began to rumble with laughter underneath him. The shadowhunter was letting out little giggles that Magnus knew were only ever heard by his ears. “What’s so funny?” Magnus demanded, breaking away from the kiss. 

“It’s just so _mundane_ that you’re trying to get one you can’t reach instead of just making one appear,” Alec giggled, putting a hand to his mouth. 

“Alexander, I’m not sure I like the fact that you are laughing at me whilst I am trying to woo you,” Magnus said with a tilt of his head and a slight grin. His hands were braced on each side of Alec’s head, holding him up. 

Alec slid a hand down Magnus’s chest until it came to rest on his hip. He squeezed it gently before speaking, “You don’t have to ‘woo’ me anymore, Magnus. I’ve been wooed. I am yours completely.” 

“But then where’s the romance, Alec? You can’t just let romance die in a relationship. We’ll become so bored.” Magnus was teasing at this point, but he loved these moments with Alec. 

“I could never be bored with you,” Alec murmured and pulled Magnus down so that he was face-to-face with him. 

Magnus made a noise in the back of his throat, something between a groan and squeak. “You are my entire world, did you know that?” 

“Hmmm, I had a feeling I was something like that,” Alec grinned as Magnus made the foil packet rise from the table and come to him. 

There was suddenly a frenzy of tangled limbs and clashing mouths and happiness. When they were finally connected in the closest way possible, Alec groaned against Magnus’s mouth. 

Magnus slid his fingers between Alec’s and squeezed, pushing Alec’s hand up toward his head and into the mattress. The movement between the two was fluid, natural, as if it were meant to be. 

They were flames, burning hotter with each passing second. Embers crackling against their skin and igniting every cell in their bodies. Alec held onto every movement, every declaration of love, every feeling as Magnus moved above him. 

They were both breathing heavily now and Alec used his free hand to dig his nails into Magnus’s back.

Magnus and Alec collided for the last time, the flames erupting into the most magnificent fire, burning at the hottest and brightest it had ever been. And then the fire slowly simmered into flames and then to sparks and then to ashes. 

“I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you,” Alec panted.

“Well, it’s a good thing you’ll never have to find out,” Magnus replied, equally as out of breath. 

Alec thought to himself that that was fine by him because this moment, here with Magnus, was all he’d ever need.

 

 


End file.
